<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Means To Fuck by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546848">What It Means To Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, First Time, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sex, Wakanda (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I view erotic fic as like porn, I'm not doing an instruction manual. Once it's hot and fun, that's what I was aiming for.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What It Means To Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I view erotic fic as like porn, I'm not doing an instruction manual. Once it's hot and fun, that's what I was aiming for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firmly grasping Peter’s cock, T’Challa smirked as he jerked. Kissing the younger man deeply. Muffling the boy’s moans as his cock glided between Peter’s legs, his thick shaft brushing against the boy’s swinging sack. The imperial bedroom around them absorbing the moans and the bed taking the force of their bodily friction. A lingering smirk remained as T’Challa groaned as he felt Peter’s throbbing balls bouncing against his own rigidly erect cock. “I take it you’re very experienced with men or your first time has you this bounding with energy.” As he laughed, Peter felt his own cock straining. A mewl as he replied. “No, sir. I’ve only ever kissed a couple of girls.”</p><p>A smile as T’Challa slowly took his lips from Peter’s, kissing along his neck then shoulder. “Then I insist you top me first.” Peter’s eyes widened as he could only moan. T’Challa tilted his head, gazed up to him and whispered slowly. “Take me, as you wish.” Moving into position, he got on his hands and knees, hips slightly raised.</p><p>Peter quickly grasped his cock and began to jerk as he eagerly eyed up the other man’s hole. Leaning over slowly he spanked T’Challa resulting in a playful growl. A smirk as Peter then leaned closer, trailing the tip of his cock around T’Challa’s hole, a steady moan followed. Peter grasped his hips as he whispered. “Here I go, your majesty.”</p><p>Sharply turning and exaggerating his glare, T’Challa retorted. “Your highness is the correct form of address.” Peter nodded as she stammered, T’Challa laughed then reached back to pat his thigh. “Just a joke, Peter. You’re perfectly safe here.” Peter leaned down slowly, gliding his cock between T’Challa’s legs as he whispered. “Maybe you could show me how?” </p><p>T’Challa turned and deeply kissed him, a smile as he manoeuvred to lay atop Peter, gently pushing the tip of his cock into the boy’s ass, he deepened the kiss. “Let your body take control, Peter.”</p><p>The teen nodded and began to moan as he slowly bounced his hips, riding T’Challa’s firm shaft as he smiled and leaned against the other man. T’Challa softly moaned, tilting his head while he grabbed Peter’s ass as he thrust. “You’ll learn quickly and soon my boy you’ll be fucking the kind.” A deep moan as Peter wrapped his legs around T’Challa as he thrust down. “Fuck me, fuck me T’Challa!”</p><p>T’Challa’s smirk widened as he growled deeply, roughly spanking the boy as he thrust into him. “I have many experiences of pleasuring and being pleasured by men, you will learn of all that, and more.” Kissing him again, thrusting his tongue as he moaned. “My beautiful boy, fucking is done in a fit of passion. Making love is slow, calm and every bit as passion drive, it just takes time. Spurting and shooting is replaced by several bursts. Each stroke and motion is delicious. And then worship.” Before he could finish, Peter’s cock erupted a torrent of thick, warm cum. The load dribbling along the boys shaft as he murmured.</p><p>T’Challa grasped as he thrust with a deep moan. “In time, as I said, you will learn everything. My first time I couldn’t contain myself either, it is an acquired skill.” Peter nodded slowly, his arms loosely draped over the man’s shoulders.</p><p>T’Challa grunted as he thrust, his cock swelling as he motioned his hips. “I’ve had my eye on you for some time, Peter. Your youth is exciting but you have so much more, ah.” As he released, T’Challa smirked, his own sticky load shooting inside Peter, he groaned while his body tensed, holding himself in place then slowly leaning back and sitting. Maintaining a hold on Peter. </p><p>After a few moments, Peter eased off his cock and began licking slowly, scooping up trails of cum with his tongue. T’Challa moaned softly as he half moaned, half spoke. “Fighting alongside you showed me your true self. Brave but not reckless, selfless yet not negligent of yourself.” His moans heightened as he rolled his hips, Peter smirked and continued to bob his head, taking more of T’Challa’s length. He purred softly, eyes locking on T’Challa’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>